


Ocean eyes

by AriesNoHope



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, MerMay, Merman Bruce, Scientist Clark, mermans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 19:09:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14817191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriesNoHope/pseuds/AriesNoHope
Summary: Clark is a scientist a marine biologist who is willing to do anything to protect the ocean creatures.





	Ocean eyes

**Author's Note:**

> An old story of mine, I translated it also I changed it a little but the main plot still in this one.  
> If you find a mistake, sorry for the bad english I wanted to end it to last day of MerMay and I end up do it the very last day.  
> I hope you like this.

The ocean, immense and mysterious.

Poems have been written taking it like inspiration, beautiful paints have been made. Some humans look at it to find peace. Also it’s a way to live for the humans, a constant source of all kind of natural resources.

He will always remember the ocean like a home.

The tender blue, the warm of the sun rays dancing in the water, the fish heading to distant waters, every coral he have seen, the green algaes, his relatives . . .

Everything seems so distant now..

He tried to remember again but it hurts.

His head hurted once more when he half-opens the eyes. His eyesight adjusted to the unknown waters that surrounded him.

What was this place?

Gray and cold, - so different from the happy days in the ocean - it seemed more like stormy days, those which are scary, dark and uncertain, those he wanted to stop soon.

Scarce light, but a singular shape catched his attention, he swam slowly towards it. When he got close enough and he recognized it, he moved away as fast as he could. The strangest creatures of the deep of the ocean lay lifeless on tables everywhere exhibiting their interior, metals with bizarre shapes scattered among them. 

His breathing speeded up, his fear when he started to understand, to remember. 

Only the creatures who walk in two legs - humans - they brought him here. He should leave, or it could be his end. Opened to see his differences from them. Glass walls delimited the water in which he swam. In an act of confusion and trepidation he hit with his body those walls. It didn't work

He shouldn't get close to the shore, move away from the others.

When he is tired enough, he contemplated another option, a call. He made an attempt to scream, to vocalize, to ask for help. This one didn’t work either when the aching on his head intensified.

It only got worse, a unfamiliar sound - steps on the concrete floor - coming from behind the gray walls put him on alert. A door opened to show another being, different in some way to the others he have seen. A deep blue look behind glass and frames, a kind smile is drawn in that perfect face to see him awake and without harm in the water. A look expressing childish illusion, it reminded him the small humans when they see and play with dolphins. 

With a blue look and a smile like that, could he make him some harm?

They wondered several ideas inside their minds, looking each other.

The young man closed the door behind him. As he walks in he took off the long white lab coat. He walked towards the large water tank that contained the creature. Staring at him, he floated in the blue water.

A few feets of distance he took place in one of the bench of the lab as he adjusted his glasses taking one more look.

The marine specimen of humanoid characteristics it’s captivating to the eye, unreal. The tail covered by deep bright blue scales, they fade at the waist. His face of sharp features is illuminated by shining blue eyes. 

“Hi” the human smiled “I’m Clark, I’m glad you are awake. Do you feel better?”

The merman tried to speak, to make even a small sound from the deep of his throat. He couldn’t.

“It must be because the wound in your head, but don’t worry you’ll get better. I have take care of you” Clark comforted him.

“I . . .you’ll see. I work for the government” he moved away his eyes for an instant “The deeps of the ocean have always have attracted me. I hope you can understand, I would never hurt you, I work in the ocean, researching, sometimes dissecting . . . ” 

“When they told me they have found a creature like you alive, I took the invitation immediately ”

“Why?”

Clark stared at him, eyes wide open, heart stopped for a long second. He wasn’t waiting an answer so the smile in his features gets came back.

“Because you are a wonderful creature, you shouldn’t be here, I’ll get you out of here, a boat is ready and people to help me too”

“I’ll get you out of here. Do you understand me?”

The merman nodded.

“Good” Clark laughed slightly, running his fingers by his black hair. “I never thought you could actually answer me” he got up from his place to reach the beautiful creature “It will be after midnight, when the guards leave. All right?” when his hand is close, the merman moved back instinctively “I won’t hurt you, let me see”

Clark extended one arm towards him, the sleeve of his shirt got wet. The other arm supported on the edge of the water tank. He inspected carefully the place where the wound was. He finished the task with a kiss on his head. 

“My mom used to do the same with me” the human explained “Soon, you’ll be fine. Does it hurts?”

The scientist looked for a syringe with a transparent substance. “Let me give something for the pain” 

When he came back to the tank, the merman didn’t move away, he trusted him this time.

“You are different”

“I guess so” Clark got rid of the syringe and pet his head, he didn’t seem to have any intention of separating of him this time. “What did happen to you”

“I came to see the shore, . . a boat hit me.”

“Then, did they bring you here?”

The merman nodded. “If you help me. They hurt you?”

“Probably, I’ll be stealing to them. Doesn’t matter. I’m not gonna open you to study”

Clark’s smile seemed to break, it seemed to hurt. The merman felt for him and he didn’t like to watch him like this, he was kind. He got closer to Clark to join their lips. Clark was surprised, nonetheless he soon smile again.

“It’s for me to get better?”

The merman run his fingers across Clark’s face.

“Do you have a name? Can I give you one?”

The merman looked at him with blue eyes shining with curiosity. What kind of name would be proper for the human to call him?

“Let’s see, what about. . . ?” Clark’s eyes run through the gray room, while his mind was searching for the name, his eyes stopped in a magazine over a desk “Bruce?”

While Clark waited for the midnight to come, he stayed close to his new recent friend from the deepnest of the oceans, petting his head, telling him stories about what he have saw. He talked about his life in Kansas, about his attraction to the waters since he was little and saw for the very first time the sea. 

He fell in love with the ocean.

Clark dedicated his life to the research about it and his creatures, his passion and love take him to this place, knowing the danger about a government project he took it since no one in Kansas wait for him anymore.

He was fascinated to see and study all the creatures found by fishermen, in expeditions or taken by the tides to the shores of the sea. He craved for this day, the day in which he could see with his own eyes a creature like Bruce, he just watched him, staying close to the kind man.

Finally, Clark gave a look to the clock over the wall. It was time.

“I’m gonna change you to a smaller water tank. All right?”

Clark took a small stairs, he went up every step once his torso was in the edge of the tank he leaned down, arms extended to Bruce. He responded taking him by the neck. Bruce was heavy, nonetheless Clark hugged him with strength.

“Thank you”

“I m gonna cover you. Be quiet” Clark told him while he covered all the tank with a opaque material.

In the darkness, Bruce only could feel his heart, beating scared with him. Clark was kind with him, but he still being a human. He listened a low chattering, noises he didn't recognised, doors getting opened, doors getting closed, wheels over the concret, more doors. Then silence with a reward, the same kind face again.

Clark listened to the radio of the boat, he talked to Bruce once in a while along the trip. With music in the background Clark hummed the songs and Bruce imitated him. Bruce’s voice was beautiful, a marine sound stealing smiles from the scientist. 

They sailed for a few hours to deep waters and the boat stopped.

Clark walked towards the tank to push it to a one of the boat.

“From here, Can you jump?”

He nodded.

“Well Bruce, go. Jump”

Bruce doubted,, before making any further decision he joined his lips with Clark once more. He smiled to Clark after the chaste kiss. 

Bruce jumped to the waters, he went deep. The salt water and all the creatures in his environment filled him of joy but even with all this he didn't forget about Clark, so he came back to the surface soon.

From there, floating with the movement of the water, he stared Clark on the boat.

“Now go and stay away from humans” Clark demanded him in such a tender way that he seemed to cry but Bruce didn't obey him, he stayed.

“Come on Bruce, leave. They’ll come for you, you must go. Here is where you belong”

All the words didn’t seem to make any effect upon him. Clark stayed there impatient thinking what else he could say. But there in the ocean, with just the moon and the stars like their witnesses Bruce was beautiful, like something magic, like something he must protect from any harm. 

He must keep him away from any harm.

“Go!” the young man repeated. 

A blue whale showed up for an excited Clark who watched her half-laughing half-crying. Clark turned to Bruce happy like a small child “Look, they seem happy that you are in home again”

A sound, a particular sound joined to the night, a beautiful sound. Bruce’s voice.

Bruce. He looked different. He was no longer scared, not even a little. 

“Come with me” it was just a low but tender chant human and marine but the message was clear. “Come”

“What?” Clark shaked his head, to awake from this weird dream.

“Come with me”

Certainly, Clark was hypnotized by the night, the blue whale, the sound. 

Attracted entirely by the ocean.

“Are you insane? Don’t you know humans can’t live under the water?”

“They will kill you” A worry look from Bruce stated.

“Well, . .i have to run away, if they find me . . .”

“Please, come with me”

“It’s impossible, go already. I’m leaving”

Clark entered in the boat cabin, he turned on the engine and the radio with it. Beyond the sea played, breaking Clark’s heart, which squeezed his chest.

He went outside again, He didn’t know what to do, what to feel.

“You are different, you could belong here” 

Clark wondered if these creature was trying to take him to the deeps like in the old stories.

Bruce got closer to the boat and Clark lean down to him. They shared a new kiss, full with feelings that couldn’t be understand with words.

“Doesn’t matter how much I crave for it. I can’t go with you. I think I m gonna miss you for the rest of my life”

“You won’t be free” Bruce peted Clark’s warm face.

“I know”

Clark arrived to an uneasy conclusion while Bruce kissed him again

Maybe is better to die here.

When they pull apart, Clark smiled.

The change in Clark’s behavior confused Bruce since he went inside the boat once more turning off the engine. Thinking about his actions a light in the distance caught his attention. Another boat, getting closer to him, they must had been following him. Someone should have spoken.

His coat, his glasses, put aside, even his shoes. 

The another boat and people with guns were close, Clark could see them. He went up to the edge of the boat and Bruce noticed him scared. 

“Calm down Clark. everything will be fine”

Clark couldn’t think any longer, his right leg left the edge of the boat, a moment later he fell to the water, going down where the water surrounded him from the tip of his toes to the end of his head, the he go to the surface. 

Bruce smiled widely.

They listened people giving a receiving orders, their voices got loud, the noise of a boat engine broke any trace of calm.

“I won’t hurt you Clark. You’ll be fine”

Bruce took his wrist as he kissed him again one last time before start to dive in the water with him.

Clark dived into his beloved ocean. He was no longer scared, watching Bruce he felt safe.

They dive in the water feet by feet. Clark’s heart beat get louder under the sea as the increasing pressure of the water embraced him. Nonetheless, in some way he knew Bruce would not hurt him in any way.

As he went deeper and deeper he only could see Bruce’s eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is particularly special for me. Although it’s taboo believe in life forms like mermaids. I believe in them :3. So I have a lot of inspiration to write this story.
> 
> First I didn't know if to use magic and fantastic connotations or to use a touch of X-Files.  
> In the end I guess I made it with the second one since this is based on [SCP 327](http://www.scp-wiki.net/scp-327)  
> Thanks for read :D!


End file.
